


After All These Years

by SombraLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Dean Winchester, Dead Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Heaven, Hurt Castiel, Old Age, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraLuna/pseuds/SombraLuna
Summary: The Winchesters can no longer run from Death.





	After All These Years

His name was Castiel, and he was an Angel of the Lord. His name was Castiel, and he was the Angel who fell in love with humanity. His name was Castiel, and he was not a human, no matter how hard he wished for it. His name was Castiel, and he was broken. 

Castiel met the Winchesters on a fateful day over forty years ago. He fell for their human emotions and speeches of wrath and will. He had wept over seeing them die, and he had watched them come back into existence. Sadly enough, this was the time he couldn't bring them back. His mind registered faintly how much it would hurt to be alone again, but as he stared at the wrinkled and sunken face of Dean Winchester, all he could do was restrain himself from screaming out to Chuck himself to give them just a few more years. 

"Cass." 

"Hello, Dean." Castiel winced as his voiced cracked on saying Dean's name. 

"You're crying. Didn't know angels could do that." 

Castiel picked up the elder Winchester's hand and entwined it with his own. "Very rarely, I suppose." 

"Did you cry when Meg died? Don't lie to me, Cass."

The angel cleared his throat. "Yes. I did."

"I'm dyin', ain't I?"

Castiel smiled gently as tears escaped the confines of his tear ducts. "Yes, Dean." 

"Cass, c'mon. It's not that bad," Sam spoke up. 

The angel smiled at the younger Winchester and forced back the sob that choked his throat. "Sam... I don't want to lose you." He slowly ran his fingers through the man's long white hair, pushing it away from his eyes. "You gave me freedom. I could never lose you." 

"Cass, you gave us the best damn 70 somethin' years of our lives. Don't you dare think for one second that we don't appreciate it." Dean's green eyes blazed with the youth that they had when the angel had first met him. Even through the weariness and age, he was still the man he had been. Dean stroked Castiel's hand and smiled slowly. "You're not losing us. We'll never leave you." 

"Dean..." 

"Hey, angel." Cass put his head on Dean's chest and released the sobs he could no longer hold back. "I'm not dead yet." 

"Dean?" Jack poked his head into the room. Just like his adoptive father, Jack would never grow old due to his grace. His human soul, however, would scream in agony once the Winchesters had passed. After Mary's death, Jack had isolated himself for months, so who knew what would happen when his other adoptive father and uncle passed away. 

"Hey, kiddo," Sam rasped. "It's been a couple days." 

The boy fiddled with his jacket. "I know, but I wanted to prepare something for you." A single tear dripped down his cheek. "Y'know, since you're-" Hut burst into sobs and ran out of the room.

Sam stretched out his withered hand. "Cass, please bring him back. I wanna talk to him." 

The angel stroked the other man's hair. "I know. But not right now. You two need rest, okay?" 

"'m tired," Dean mumbled. "But I can't sleep. 'M not gonna wake up."

Jack trudged back into the room. "Please, don't say that." 

"It's true. I'm old. I can feel Billie tellin' me it's time. She's just lettin' me say goodbye." 

"Don't say it like that," Castiel whispered. "Not goodbye. Perhaps... See you later."

The old men smiled. "Then, we should say see you later." 

The heart monitors for both of the Winchesters ceased at once. Billie had finally claimed the Winchesters, and Castiel clutched his son to hi as they began to mourn the loss of the only two humans who had given them a chance. 

One day, the gates of Heaven had been opened by a young Hunter. Bright lights glowed all over the world, as angels got their wings back and some rose from the dead. It had now been 78 years since Sam and Dean had passed, but as Castiel and Jack entered Heaven again, they stopped at the door of the Heaven reading "Sam and Dean Winchester." They opened the door, and greeted old friends.


End file.
